User blog:Nick Shadius/And On My End IX
Today I'm gonna be talking about stats, STATS. Not that terrible class people encounter in University due to their will, but rather stats in the game. As such, we all know what follows. Stats are ATK, DEF, SP ATK, SP DEF. For more, see Item Stats. Now, for getting items in game, as one goes from undistinguished (or artifact) to godly and majestic, the stat total improves a hell of a lot better. We added Amplification for old raiders and adventurers to have items up to par or better than ones found in TWR, for a price. There's a formula that follows to determine the best items, let's say, using legendaries and godlies. Epic quest reward -> epic dungeon loot -> legendary quest reward -> legendary dungeon loot -> legendary raid loot -> godly quest reward -> godly raid loot -> fabled/godly majestic raid loot -> majestic So roughly, doing quests get you the best gear until you do dungeons, and then progress to raids. Of course here and now we had some quests or activities give you on-par legendary loot which also helps. In the future we might think of ways to do this, because we know some adventurers don't like to raid, or can't find one for that matter. Now I've been doing uber set totals, and in the original LL which has 20 pre-patch sets, they had a stat total of 5,200 - 5,700 (Ancieus had the best set in terms of stats at 5,815, and was considered a brutal instance) However, each patch improved the stats as well as loot wise. Ancieus was considered in terms of stats, an X-Patch uber. *Patch X-1: Tylious' Set has 5,750 *Patch X-2: Astrous and Voidlak's set has 5,893 *Patch X-3: Draco Equiste's set has 6,040 *Patch X-4: Alkindar's set has 6,191 *Patch X-5: Atru'Nexra/Raiment of madness set has 6,340 *Patch X-6: Geroul's set has 6,490 *Patch X-7: Shifujiro's set has 6,652 *Patch X-8: Lochgor's set has 6,810 *Patch X-9: Skelden King's set has 6,970 *Patch X-10: World Savior set had 7,145 Then we had some pre-patch instances for TWR. They had anywhere from 6,385-6,640 while Castralia had 6,670 and was the best set in terms of stats. *Patch X-11: 7,005 *Patch X-12: 7,180 *Patch X-13: 7,360 *Patch X-14: 7,545 *Patch X-15: 8,250 (because Death'kul was considered a pinnacle patch, this probably won't happen in our next expansion) *Patch X-16: 7,735 *Patch X-17: 7,930 *Patch X-18: 8,130 *Patch X-19: 8,335 *Patch X-20 (imminent): 8,545 Each "tier" set corresponding to the expansion, let's say the godly version, had a 7.5% stat decrease in terms of comparison with ubers, while legendary version had about 12.5%-15%. Now for the loot, let's say as in Old Polcro where Tylious drops the "Spike of the Plateau" a legendary dagger, it had decent stats. Dagger drops in the next patch would have to be about 2.5% better in terms of stats and so forth. I just have a lot to think about before we do loot for X-20. Stat wise and make sure it's good. Now for the next expansion, we'll have to theoretically do a formula for better stats. So my guess is this, and remember we'll have only five patches, but we have to take amplified stats into account as well, as to make our new sets a "bit" better than amplified ones but still okay. Since there is five patches, ubers will have a bigger increase in stats. Now, these are ideas: *Pre-patch uber raid stats for uber sets: 9,265, and 9,375 (x2) *First uber: 9,510 *Second uber: 9,985 *Third uber: 10,475 *Fourth uber: 11,000 *Fifth godly sets from majestic raid (no uber, only maj instance this patch): 11,500-11,600 Summary I'm gonna have to use my math prowess to determine our stats for our X-20 items, so we can progress into next expansion. We don't want to make them a crappy equivalent to like X-12 at that tier. Category:Blog posts